Trauma remains the leading cause of years of life lost in the United Sates; multiple organ failure (MOF) is the leading cause of late postinjury death. A detailed clinical registry of critically injured patients at risk for MOF has been maintained within our Trauma Research Center for more than a decade. Analysis of these data has provided pivotal insights on risk factors, outcome and possible mechanisms for the development of postinjury MOF. While this clinical data set has been central in hypothesis generation and testing, it can be coordinated more smoothly with the rest of the Center. This proposal for a Human Subjects core aims to maximize the translational utility of the clinical data by providing a formal mechanism two-way transfer of clinical and basic science information between investigators in the Center. In the process, we believe we can improve standardization of care, ensure protection of human subjects, and maximize the information gathered from tissue samples obtained in basic science studies. Further, the core will be responsible for ongoing analysis of clinical data to continue to generate the next set of questions at the basic science level.